Early Imperial History
At an undisclosed year in a time that one hoped would vanish four young but wise persons were caught in what is now known as a time well, and by a split of faith their peoples crude technology acted as a time gauge transporting them 40,000 years into their past in the exact spot they stood. They wondered the western hemisphere for 2 years then made their way to what would be called Europe to see what era it was as there was no civilisations present in the western hemisphere. They eventually made their homes on a large island in the great bay sea of the western hemisphere, the largest of them all. By around 39,956 they started to realised that they were not aging so they assumed that the energy and atoms of the accident caused that. By 25,000 the first new settlers started to arrive in the western hemisphere, they decided to stay away such as to not disrupt the timeline. Throughout the years persons started to come to them for advise calling them gods, the wise lords, the high ones, the fallen and the grand warlocks. By 20,000 after persons started to camp out around their houses to gain advice so they constructed four towers one for each of them in a circle eventually calling them the citadels. By 16,000 there were many shack villages around the citadels, so the 4 decided to move and be patrons to the people in cities of their own making, One moved to narrow main lands of the great bay, Two to the far north of the hemisphere to the dead lands, Three to the dry lands in the east, and Four to the great harbour of the great bay. During the passing years the cities grew and flourished in what was called the age of expansion or the true golden age, technology was unmatched in the world but other cities formed throughout the hemisphere as well as a few broke away from the four in the early stages causing them to have limited forms of technology, the rest had no direct affiliation. By 10,500: King Alothine (One) stepped down from the throne and gave it to one of his chosen servants a young boy at the time, by this time his kingdom majored in advanced power generating. Dargast (Two) had the largest military force in the world. Ulgo (Three) had the largest naval force. Arhad (Four) controlled the skies. By 10,000 many western hemisphere kingdoms had advance technology for the timeline, but the original four policed and maintained non-interference with the eastern hemisphere. The original were still highly dominant, (One) with now energy manipulation, (Two) advanced warfare, (Three) started to divert from naval to colonisation and biological science, and (Four) advance sky vessels. During this period the skies were filled with vessels now transporting from city to city, kingdom to kingdom, and Alothine now called One again provided knowledge and wisdom in times of need to the descendants of the first “Servant King” his people now called him The Great Crystal Repository. By 9,000 the original Four set up a small expeditionary force that would work as small teams from the shadows to explore the cultures of the Eastern realm without interfering. By 5,900 wars among the smaller younger Kingdoms broke out. By 2000 One moved to the third largest island in the great bay and built a stunning massive palace complex that was filled with visitors even from different timelines and sometimes dimensions. By 1935 after the death of the King his son now ascended to the throne had the island palace burnt to the ground under the cover of night and captured and imprisoned the great crystal repository within the capital citadel to force the rapid advancement of technology in the kingdom’s favour and, now called the crystal Royal property (One did not resist). The new king joined in the wars to try to dominate, in return the other Three entered the war to free One. In the most memorable year 1900 the King proclaimed himself Emperor of Earth and started preparations for the invasion of the Eastern Realm, this was the day of his coronation on the first day of the year, approximately 104 Imperial years after the arrival of the Four (one Earth solar rotation is an Imperial day). One rose in a fit rage revealing the hidden true power of the Four and tore through the capital as King and supporters ran, most citizens turned to One as the rightful King. One then started a meltdown of the Quadcore Technology, this reaction would clean all traces of future tech the Four carried to the past from the face of the Earth. It was decided that the western hemisphere would leave the world to escape cleansing and to prevent time contamination never return and take their chances in the stars. As the great exodus took place in a flash of great light and power a great flood cleansed the earth and it was done. Ulgo (Three) head in the opposite direction of the fleeing fleet to scout in the opposing areas, contact was eventually lost and his fleet was lost to history’s tides. Eventually One became Maradass-Zadas and ruled the Zadian-Margasloth Empire, Dargast became Argaas and ruled the Arandobar Empire, Arhad became Arcumelius and ruled over the Nerentos Empire. Category:History